Mi única razón
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Por qué no podía matarlo? Siempre terminaban en la misma situación o quizás diferente, pero él la desafiaba para que apriete el gatillo.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Batman_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de DC comics._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Me inspire con algunos comics de Injustice y con otros para tener esta idea. Se podría decir que es un Semi-AU y One-shot palabras._

 **Summary: [** _One-shot_ **]** _¿Por qué no podía matarlo? Siempre terminaban en la misma situación o quizás diferente, pero él la desafiaba para que apriete el gatillo._

* * *

 **Mi única razón**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber desaparecido un año, ni siquiera él lo había notado. Al parecer nunca fue tan importante como creyó ser para él. Sin embargo, ahí estaban de nuevo: repitiendo la rutina de aquellas noches de discusiones fuera de lugar, a excepción del murciélago y de los planes fallidos que cometía ella para después ser castigada. A veces se cansaba de esta clase de cosas y por eso se fue sin despedirse, aunque por lo menos le hubiese gustado saber o imaginarse esa idea de ser la persona importante para su pudin…Ella solamente creyó que la extrañaba.

Sus dudas eran contradictorias, aunque una parte de sí misma le decía que deje las ilusiones a un lado de todo esto.

Ambos se estaban perdiendo del atardecer como fondo de un bello paisaje. Le hubiese gustado tomarle de la mano y contemplar como acostumbran hacer las parejas normales, aunque eso era gracioso porque ni siquiera son normales. Por lo menos quería intentar hacer una cita 'normal' sin cometer caos en Gotham City: con la idea de Harley de disfrazarse como personas normales para pasear, sin ser reconocidos. La idea fue tan buena, que no se iba a mantener así por mucho tiempo.

Tarde o temprano, el Joker insiste en llamarlo a él arruinando la paz en las tardes de paseo.

— _Ven Harley, ya me aburrí—_ le habló. Ella como costumbre lo sigue para ver cómo el Joker se quitaba el maquillaje de su rostro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el arlequín, internamente contenía su enojo.

— _Quiero divertirme por largo rato—_ respondió con apenas mirarla de reojo, su sonrisa se vuelve una mueca con dar explicaciones ya obvias.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? —se detuvo en seco con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos. Su mirada se perdía en la vereda, teniendo como fondo la plaza con el atardecer. Ellos estaban pasando desapercibidos entre tanta multitud, debía ser por la vestimenta que usaban.

Entonces…La cita ya había finalizado para estos dos. El príncipe payaso apenas la vio de reojo conteniendo las ganas de golpearle delante de todos, ¿Acaso no entendía su plan? Apoyaba la palma de su mano en su rostro hasta llegar a su peinado de copete de un verde oscuro, que disimulaba por su identidad.

— _Harl, te necesito y no preguntes—_ se voltea bruscamente para agarrarla del ante brazo y arrastrarla a la fuerza hacia un edificio.

—S-Si, pudin—obedece sin reproches con sentir un pequeño dolor en su ante brazo.

Él ampliaba su sonrisa con esa pequeña satisfacción de haberla manipulado.

Ilusionada por creer en sus palabras, tiene que seguir el juego para ver si las circunstancias continúan así o cambian al final: con el nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalizados sigue un plan que había salido debajo de la manga. Siempre las cosas salían mal para su 'relación'. Por su culpa termina llamándole la atención del hombre enmascarado de murciélago, en serio, no quería saber nada de Batman.

Estaba enfadada, una parte de ella desconfiaba del plan. El Joker quería atarla a un mástil de bandera con dinamita a su alrededor, ella solo tenía que gritar para ser la damisela en peligro.

Sin oponerse a nada, cumple con su orden y funciona, incluyendo capta la atención de los noticieros e periodistas que estaban en la vereda del edificio para comunicar lo que sucedía exactamente. Al parecer, todo ya estaba planeado desde el principio y eso enfureció más a su acompañante, los dos ayudantes de él transmitían en vivo la escena para interrumpir algunos canales de televisión.

— ¡Me traicionaste! —exclamó ella con frustración y forcejeaba las sogas que estaban atadas a su muñeca pero le dolía porque quemaba.

— _¡Déjala ir Joker!_ _—_ dijo el caballero oscuro, tras descender delante de su rival. Tim Drake, el tercer robín, había quedado detrás de la muchacha.

— ¡Batman, yo me encargo de desatarla! —decía Tim para disponerse en desatar a la joven.

El rival ríe a carcajadas y niega con la cabeza. Hace una señal a sus ayudantes para que ataquen a sus visitas. No obstante, el payaso no se iba quedar ahí con los brazos cruzados, es más, sacaba de sus mangas dos navajas para atacar a Batman, quien noqueaba a los otros dos.

—Listo, señorita Quinzel—le avisaba la joven maravilla tras liberar al arlequín con éxito—, ya se puede…Ir—había sido empujado bruscamente por parte de ella.

Harley Quinn le lanza a sus rivales dos pelotas de humo para distraerlos, incluyendo a su pareja; con su agilidad evito a las visitas haciendo movimientos de acróbata para caer directamente sobre su pudin y robarle el arma que guardaba en su saco gris.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

— _¡Oh, Harl! ¿Ya empezamos de nuevo?_ —habló el príncipe payaso en un tono burlón e irónico al ver que el arlequín le apuntaba con un revolver.

Ella explotó de furia y dolor, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por sentirse apuñalada y traicionada otra vez por él y lo sabía pero su contradicción le hacía dudar. Vio que él levantaba ambas manos para desafiarle si, se atrevía a matarlo como tantas veces trato de hacerlo.

Batman y robín permanecieron paralizados con ver la escena, una que se repetía de vez en cuando y trataban de tranquilizar a Harleen…

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

— _No me mates, soy tu amigo—_ comentó, riéndose de lo ridículo que veía a su chica— _¡Dale, dispara!_

—No lo hagas Harleen, él quiere romperte—musitó su rival tratando de avanzar hacia ellos para calmar la situación. En especial, hacia su eterno enemigo.

— ¡Se supone que esto sería una cita, una cita después de mucho tiempo! —gritó con desesperación y frustración en el momento de mantener fijo la puntería hacia su pudin.

— _¡Si, es cierto arruiné tu cita… Maldita sea, dispara!_

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar fluir sus pensamientos, lo poco que le queda de cordura para razonar sobre algo en especial y tomarlo como único en cuenta para el Joker. Todos sus recuerdos trascurrieron rápidamente con tan solo haber apretado el gatillo del revolver.

Sí, había disparado.

— _¡Tía, Harley!_ _—_ la voz de una niña inocente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Abrió con lentitud, no quería imaginarse el cadáver de su pudin tirado en el suelo desde el edificio. Su pareja no estaba. Las carcajadas que oía provenían a sus espaldas, había sido un tiro al aire por lo que se alivió por completo hasta suspirar pesadamente.

— _Me decepcionas, Harl, en serio—_ comentó el Joker, estando a un rincón con varios moretones y amordazado junto con sus otros dos ayudantes que andaban heridos. El caballero oscuro se sacudía las manos al igual que su compañero.

— ¿Vas a llevarme a Arkham, Bats? —preguntó sentándose en el suelo. Esta vez, vio la negación que recibía ante su pregunta.

Quinzel fue directamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, por lo que sorprendió a Tim y al villano. Bats solo apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de la rubia para consolarla.

—Solo por esta vez, no iras a Arkham—aclaró, como dando una advertencia. Vio que afirmaba con la cabeza para demostrarle que entendió.

Mientras que la policía se llevaba al villano, Robín fue a acompañar al comisionado Gordon para vigilar los arrestados; detrás de ellos les seguían Harleen y Batman caminando para acompañarla hasta el ascensor donde uno de los dos apretaba el botón para traer ese pequeño transporte metálico y así descender.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste? Estuviste muy cerca de él—musitó su rival, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay cosas que no puedo contar, Bats y esta es una de ellas—contradecía la rubia con indiferencia y su mirada perdida hacia las puertas del ascensor —Quizás, sigo esperando a que se vuelva normal o no.

Para su sorpresa, este levanta ambas cejas con las palabras del arlequín. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ve que avanza sola dejándolo atrás, antes que las puertas se cierren unas palabras lo dejan congelado por una inesperada noticia…

—Su nombre es Lucy Quinzel y es mi hija—agregó, las puertas se cerraron en ese instante.

Nadie sabía sobre ese pequeño secreto de Quinzel. Lucy era la única razón para no matar a su padre. Porque sí, no fuera por él y lo mucho que lo ama e odia con el alma nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos como pensaba: a veces no quería seguir pero insistió para llegar a estos extremos. La muchacha siempre deseo crear una familia con su príncipe payaso del crimen aunque nunca imaginó que fuera complicado; quizás algunos no lo noten pero él tenía su forma de amar algo diferente al resto. Aun maltratándola o no.

Su sueño es tener una familia tranquila y común como el resto, puede que su hija la tenga al dejarla con su hermana pero cuando llegue el momento le dirá la verdad de sus padres. Nunca fue una madre ausente, siempre estuvo ahí para ella pero siendo "la tía Harley".

Por más que se odien o se 'quieran', este fruto que dio a luz hace un año atrás es la única demostración, la razón de saber que no podía matarlo, que de alguna manera se amaron y puede que sigan queriéndose por lo complicado e retorcido que sea su relación. Todo vuelve y algún día, Lucy y el Joker sabrán la verdad. Esa era su única razón, la familia.

La familia que le hubiese gustado construir, criar a su hija con la presencia de un buen padre ejemplar. Aun en sí, Lucy es su único tesoro después de tanto castigo, de tanto amor y desamor…A sí es la única manera de no matar al Joker.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Puede que sea algo Ooc la personalidad de Harley o tanto el Joker como ella pero así quedo este one-shot y que al principio iba ser un drabble jaja. Discúlpenme, si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía. :s_

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H (C)**_


End file.
